IDFK
by Infectedtea
Summary: Kankri is ooc and finds the darkweb


A casual day. One where you find the owner of a small house cooking in an even smaller kitchen, humming to some song on the radio.

The windows were open, it was quite breezy. Barely enough to bend trees but just enough to carry the smell of meat simmering in a pan. One would smell it and think,

A barbecue! With watermelon and little kids running around in bathing suits. Squirting each other with the water hose! It was that type of neighborhood after all.

White picket fences, small one level houses with flowers out front, almost belonged in a old 80's show such as the Wonder Years.

The smell of the simmering meat leads back to that simple small house. Old 80's music blaring from the radio. At the time it was new.

A skinny man, average height. He could have been mistaken for a starved man on the street. He wasn't dirty but often looked unwashed. He was pale, his black hair unable to help his case.

Boney fingers held the meat down while he used his sharpened knife to dice the meat. The blood squeezing out as if it were merely a sponge he was cutting. He tossed the meat in the pan. Watching it sizzle.

He packed the rest away, putting the container in the freezer right next to his small plastic baggie filled with the fingers of his victims.

Fingers weren't... his favorite. Too much bones but not enough muscle. It was like eating a chicken wing, but not as much meat.

He flipped the diced meat in the pan a few times then poured it in his bowl ontop some rice.

He sat in his chair and ate alone. As usual. He wished for a partner.

He'd be short. He'd be fat. He'd have a mohawk the color of the blood from a passing neighbor. His name is Rufioh Nitram.

Kankri could draw his face from memory. He could tell you every way his body curves. He could even tell you about how Rufioh's got two gold barbells straight through his nipples.

Kankri realized he'd spaced out. His food had cooled quite a bit and his music was on an ad.

His pants felt quiet tight, he glanced down and realized he had gotten himself excited. Great.

He stood while eating the rest of his food and setting it in the sink. The air was crisp through his window. He looked up.

There was a little boy and girl playing in the lawn across his yard. One was blonde and had pigtails. God blondes were delicious.

His urge to masturbate just increased. He moved to sit on his couch and unzipped his pants. the zipper would always catch on the outside which made it much more frustrating then it had to be.

Kankri closed his eyes and leaned back. the couch was oddly comfortable for being from a dumpster. He slung his arm over his eyes, gripping his member with his other hand, going off into his own world.

Rufioh was always clothed in his fantasies despite wanting the man naked on his floor. withering.

Oh fuck it.

Rufioh was fuckin butt naked on his floor. Hogtied. At this point maybe even gagged with a bright red bandanna.

Kankri shuttered and spilled over his hands. Godammit he barely even started.

the Kleenex were luckily near by, wiping himself off with those and tossing it under the couch. He stood and headed to the great outdoors. He knew exactly where the fucking spic lived.

—

This time he knew where Rufioh was. Not at home this time, oh no he was pretending to be a beloved friend. Meenah. The bitch was easy to play as. Hell, if Kankri drank a bit he could be exactly like her whorish self. She was such a bitch anyways.

Kankri quietly made his way down the ally way of the bar. His black boots scratching the gravel on the concrete. when Rufioh was in view, looking a bit lost as to where the hell Meenah was. The stupid Mexican had his keys between his fingers. Like a fucking good boy.

Kankri took his boot off, steel toe. He threw it with all his might at the back of that racing red mowhawk.

It worked, Kankri almost screamed in delight, but he wanted to keep attention off himself.

Carrying Rufioh was a task he almost couldn't do alone. Luckily he was young and had practice in dragging a body. His back screamed in protest as he dragged the 200 lb man across the ground.

Kankri let a few words slip.

"fat fucking fuck-"

—

By the time Kankri had made it home it was well over midnight. He laughed about how Horuss probably won't notice. He was such a fucking self absorbed-

he didn't treat Rufioh right.

Anyways Rufioh and Meenah were close. The stuck up German boy will think Rufioh spent the night. Kankri had a couple hours into the day until Horuss would suspect foulplay.

Rufioh stirred, the groan elicted from him cause Kankri to turn around. Rufioh looked shit faced.


End file.
